Un baile nostálgico
by NeyGP
Summary: Lilia era alguien estricta pero con un corazón frágil, y sin poder evitarlo recordará esos pequeños momentos de felicidad que quedaron en el olvido. Yakov x Lilia


Últimamente he escrito mucho, y como casi no veo nada de esta pareja, no pude resistirme, espero lo disfruten!

A lo largo de su vida, había presenciado momentos que la llenaban de emociones inigualables, cada momento con un sentimiento diferente pero que la hacían sentirse con el alma completa de ellos.

Pero al ver lo que pasaba ante sus ojos en estos momentos, realmente no sabía que sentir.

Siempre había sentido un apego especial hacia Yuri Plistestky. Desde el primer momento en el que los presentaron, sabía que ese niño inexperto se volvería alguien fuerte y el mejor del mundo si de patinaje hablamos, por esa misma razón había sido tan estricta y ruda con él, quería que fuera el número uno, y lo lograron. Al terminar el Grand Prix Final, Lilia no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría y alivio al presenciar que el arduo trabajo que realizaron en este largo trayecto, valió la pena.

Y verlo ahora mismo, realizando pasos torpes mientras reía y tomaba la mano de su acompañante, la hacía sentir tantas emociones a la vez; Alegría, tristeza, asombro, orgullo y sobre todo nostalgia. La nostalgia de recordar uno de los momentos más importantes en su vida. El día en el que el hombre que se encontraba a un costado gritándole a ese par de jóvenes, se había vuelto su prometido.

Había comenzado como cualquier otro día en la vida de ambos. Ella ensayando en la firme madera de su estudio, mientras él practicaba en el frío hielo que cubría su pista. Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales que aun desconocía la razón por la cual lo amaba tanto. Esa tarde cambiarían muchas cosas, lo supo al tener la presencia de él esperándola por fuera de su casa, la invitación a la pista de hielo, el enorme ramo de rosas blancas que descansaba sobre sus brazos momentos antes de partir hacia el lugar donde sería su cita, y, sobre todo, la invitación para realizar un baile de pareja en medio de ese gran escenario de hielo. Ella con miedo, pero gustosa acepto. Se sentía tan inexperta al ponerse los patines que su pareja tanto apreciaba, tenía miedo de que él terminara por amar más esa pista que a ella, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, con acciones y palabras le demostraba lo mucho que él se esmeraba por hacerla sentir amada y seguir amando lo que hacía al mismo tiempo. Ese día ella lo entendió, al ver como en medio de risas, pasos en falso y caídas poco elegantes, él se detenía y con delicadeza se arrodillaba, sacando una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo. Lo comprendió sin mucho esfuerzo, quería que se enamorara de todo ese hermoso cristal, así como él se había enamorado de los pasos elegantes que daba sobre la madera en sus escenarios. Está de más explicar cuál fue su respuesta. Lo amaba, lo ama y lo amará sin importar que, a él y a esos momentos que pasaron juntos, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Sin embargo, su orgullo y aprecio no la dejaban admitirlo con total libertad. Pasaron tantas cosas después de ese momento, tanto malas como buenas, las cuales lograron guiarlos hasta donde hoy se encontraban, separados y con el corazón hecho pedazos. La separación fue idea suya, lo admitía y le dolía reconocerlo, pero era así. Él anhelaba tener una familia con ella, pero tenía muy en claro que ese deseo no se lo podría conceder. Por otro lado, él estaba tan confundido preguntándose si había hecho algo mal, no sabía la razón por la cual se fue y lo dejo, con los labios sellados y sin tener derecho a decir palabra alguna. Confusión, miedo y enojo era lo que Yakov acumulaba día a día después de su partida, pero nada dirigido a ella, a pesar de haber desaparecido sin darle una explicación, la seguía amando con cada uno de esos pedazos que alguna vez ella abrazo y cuido.

Lilia estaba tan extasiada de emoción en esos momentos al recordar y ver a su pupilo de igual manera, que no dudo ni un segundo en ayudar de alguna manera a ese par.

–Yuri, eso no es para nada elegante de tu parte. Te mostraré la manera correcta en la que se baila en pareja. Yakov, ven aquí– Decía con tanta firmeza, que todos al escucharla no pudieron hacer nada más que lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa. Nadie -y mucho menos Yakov- se esperaba esa respuesta por su parte. Sin hacerla esperar, se acercó a paso lento en su dirección, y con movimientos nerviosos se dejó llevar.

Todo se sentía como la primera vez que ella lo invito a bailar en ese escenario que era tan preciado para Lilia. Cada vuelta, salto y movimiento de brazos los hacía sentir como si fueran ese par de jóvenes enamorados que alguna vez fueron. Los segundos pasaban y él recordaba con exactitud los pasos que dieron juntos tanto tiempo, estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no prestaban atención a nada, en ese momento solo eran ellos en esa gran sala. Los demás estaba sorprendidos por la manera en la que sus cuerpos se acompasaban que no podían apartar la mirada, cualquiera que los viera quedaría enganchado por esos pasos. Yuri los veía con suma atención, él más que nadie comprendía que cuando Lilia le enseñaba algo nuevo, tenía que aprovechar el momento. Admitía que se sentía extraño al verlos bailar juntos, pero a la vez esa extrañeza se convertía en admiración por la dulzura y cariño que transmitían con cada uno de sus pasos.

Al terminar el baile, ellos no podían apartar la vista del otro hasta que a lo lejos escucharon los aplausos de sus espectadores. Lentamente fueron separando sus manos y volvían a esas expresiones comunes en ellos.

–Así es como deben hacerlo, traten de realizar todo con suma belleza y precisión. Ahora, desde el inicio nuevamente.

Los jóvenes se movieron con rapidez a sus posiciones iniciales, realizando todo con más cuidado y precisión que antes haciendo que el pecho de Lilia se sintiera lleno de orgullo. Después de hacerlos repetir la coreografía un par de veces más, se retiró con una simple despedida. Yakov al verla irse, no dudo en seguirla, necesitaba hablar con ella.

–Lilia– llamó él con una voz suave pero firme, haciendo que la nombrada se detuviera sin voltear a verlo.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? Plisetsky ya termino su práctica, así que me retiro. – Pero antes de que pudiera dar tan solo un paso, Yakov la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, evitando que se fuera de su lado.

–Necesito que me expliques lo que paso, ahora y en ese entonces…no puedo quedarme con la duda ¿Hice algo mal acaso? – Dijo con cierto matiz de tristeza en sus palabras, se sentía dolido.

Lilia sin poder contenerse haló de su brazo para separarse y poder dar la vuelta para verlo a los ojos –¡No hiciste nada malo! ¿No entiendes que la única culpable aquí soy yo? ¡Deja de tomar toda la responsabilidad de algo en lo que no eres culpable!

–En ese caso ¿Qué paso? Dime que fue lo que paso por tu mente en ese momento Lilia– Estaba más confundido que antes, quería saber cuál fue la razón por la cual se alejó de esa manera.

–Nunca podría darte eso que más quieres en esta vida. Tener una familia es algo imposible para mí, nunca podría dártelo… lo mejor es estar separados Yakov, no insistas más con esto.

–¡Lo que más quería y quiero en esta vida es tenerte a mi lado! –Exclamó desesperado mientras tomaba sus hombros para que no apartara la mirada de él– ¿Nunca entendiste que lo que más amaba era poder vivir junto a ti? No me importaba el que no pudieras darme una familia grande, tú eras la única familia que necesitaba.

Al notar la expresión dolida en su rostro, lo único que atino a hacer fue esconder su rostro en su pecho. Había estado guardando eso durante tantos años, que ahora se sentía como una niña de nuevo.

En otro lugar cerca de donde se encontraban, un kazajo se acercaba algo fatigado por la dura practica que acababan de tener, hacia un rubio algo preocupado por los gritos que se escuchaban de los vestidores.

–¿No deberíamos ir a calmar las cosas? – Preguntó Otabek al ver que su novio se encontraba ansioso por la pareja que se retiró momentos antes.

–No, es mejor dejar que ambos arreglen sus cosas de mayores– Decía el rubio mientras tomaba de su agua para calmar la sequedad de su garganta. – Ellos sabrán cómo solucionarlo. –

–Bien. – Comentó el mayor– Me resulta extraño que de la noche a la mañana me hayas hablado para realizar patinaje en pareja, nunca lo esperé de ti.

–A veces las cosas cambian, nadie sabe que podría pasar mañana – Susurraba Yuri ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

Realmente esperaba que algo cambiara entre esos dos, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, les tenía aprecio y se merecían lo mejor del mundo.

Si, realmente nunca lo admitiría.


End file.
